ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant Life
Plant Life is the third episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary Simien and Vorkus must stop an evil Flourana from using his plants to take over Manhattan. Plot Zynon, Ic, Simien and Vokus were working on rebuilding the Nave Especial. "Zynon, this is boring. Remember when we beat the crap out of Zyrokks? How about we do it again?" Simien said. "If you want adventure or action or whatever, go find it yourself. Now, we need to fix the regeneration pods if you don't mind." Zynon said. Zynon and Ic were fixing a large yellow tube with liquids in it. Zynon attached a small machine to it and it accidentally released a yellow wave which spread far away. "What was that?" Simien asked. "Bio waves. Don't worry, they usually do nothing." Zynon continued repairing the ship. Meanwhile, underground, a wrapped up Flourana woke up. Digging it's way through the soil, it emerged through a concrete floor. "Finally, Zilemm is awake! Time for the plants to rule the Earth again!" he said, laughing evilly. Theme song! Simien and Vorkus were walking on the streets. Simien was playing with the Polytrix and Vorkus was munching a sandwich. "I can't really find anything interesting here to fight." Simien said. "Well, usually when people are screaming it's a good sign." Vorkus said. People were screaming and running away from Zilemm and three seeds were thrown in their direction. The seeds went into cracks in the ground. "Uh oh." Massive vines came out of the ground and wrapped up Simien and Vorkus. Simien couldn't reach the Polytrix. "How about eating it or something?" Simien said, trying to reach for the Polytrix. "I don't work well with organic, Simien!" "Let's see who can!" Simien transformed into Forestfire. "Forestfire!" He ignited his way through the vines, burning them. He then burned through Vorkus' vines. Vorkus picked up his sandwich and they both started running towards Zilemm. "Why are you shouting your name out?" "It's, uh, a thing." Forestfire started running towards Zilemm. Zilemm was spreading his mutant vines everywhere. Forestfire stretched his arm towards a building and went to him. He took Vorkus with him. "Stop shooting those vine seed things, plant guy!" Forestfire said, conjuring a fireball in his hand. "The name is Zilemm, Xylopyron. I'd expect you to know the Flouranas by now." Zilemm threw an explosive eggplant at Forestfire. Vorkus ate it and spewed it back at Zilemm. Zilemm crashed into a wall and noticed the sandwich in Vorkus' hand, as he continued munching it. "You are eating my minions! They have feelings too!" Zilemm released a gas on the sandwich, and the lettuce in it started growing into an evil lettuce creature. "What in the name of-" Vorkus was interrupted by the lettuce monser launching a lettuce ball in his face. Forestfire blasted fire at Zilemm, who threw a smokescreen eggplant in the fire. Forestfire couldn't see anything and he was hit by a lettuce out of the smokescreen. "I have more important things than you two. My lettucepult will take care of you." Zilemm ran away. The lettuce pult launched a lettuce in Forestfire's face again. Vorkus ate some pieces of broken concrete and launched it in the plant's face. Forestfire ignited himself and ignited the lettuce that the lettucepult threw at him. He then blasted fire in it's face, setting it on fire. He reverted back and the lettuce monster burnt up. "My sandwich..." Vorkus grieved. "We have more important things than your sandwich. Zilemm looks like he's planning something." Simien said. Meanwhile, Zilemm was searching for a source of plant life. He found a botany store, and broke his way into it. "Woah, cool Wildvine costume dude." the cashier said. Zilemm threw him into a wall and released a gas which mutated the plants. "What are you-" the cashier was wrapped up by a mutant vine, as Zilemm was taking control of more plants. Simien and Vorkus went into the store too. "Biggest botany store in the city. It was obvious you'll be here." "The Gourmand again? My plants can help me with this." Zilemm commanded his plants to attack the two. Simien transformed into Absorbat. "What do you call this guy?" Vorkus asked. "I don't really know, I haven't used him before." A flower creature jumped and attacked Absorbat. Absorbat let out a sonic scream and knocked it back. Absorbat touched an electric plug and charged up electricity. He released it on the flower and fried it. "How about... Absorbat!" Zilemm was mutating more plants. Vorkus ate the cashier's desk and released it on Zilemm, which destroyed his arm and shoulder. He regenerated it. Annoyed, he wrapped Vorkus up with a vine. "You shall feel the wrath of the vines!" Zilemm said. Absorbat flew towards vorkus, and fired a black laser which caused the vines to wither, and Absorbat became stronger. Vorkus ripped through the vines, and chomped a flower pot. "You two are getting on my nerves." Zilemm threw a eggplant which exploded in Absorbat's face. Absorbat flew towards Zilemm and punched him. He kept throwing eggplants at him, and Absorbat avoided them. "That absorbtion thing makes me stronger! Awesome!" Absorbat blasted a sonic scream at Zilemm. He started falling on the ground, and his plants were collapsing too. Simien reverted, and shot a web that caught Zilemm to a wall. "What are you doing here, Zliemm?" Simien interrogated him. "I came to bring an age of plants to this planet! My awakening today must have meant that is the time for plants to rule humanity!" Zilemm said. "Wait, today? I bet the biowave woke him up. Zynon's "predictions" never work out." Vorkus said. "Bio wave?" "From the regeneration chamber we were rebuilding today. It worked pretty well today." "Regeneration chamber, you say? That could work too." Zilemm's vines spiked out and ripped through Simien's webs. He threw a smoke eggplant and started running away. "Great thinking, nimrod." "Sorry." Vorkus said. "He's not getting away with this. " Simien transformed into Dragonfly. "Dragonfly!" Dragonfly flew out of the store, breaking his way outside. He saw Zilemm running on the tops of buildings. Dragonfly breathed out a fireball and Zilemm avoided it. Zilemm stretched and climbed on Dragonfly. Zilemm threw an eggplant grenade between his wings, stopping his wings and causing him to fall. Dragonfly breathed fire but he missed Zilemm, who jumped to a nearby building, and kept running away. Dragonfly got flying again, and quickly caught up to Zilemm. He kept breathing fire at him. "Fire, you say?" Zilemm said, and he threw another eggplant at him, which caused a gas cloud surrounding Dragonfly. Dragonfly breathed fire and the gas cloud ignited. He dropped down and crashed. Simien reverted, on a building where Zilemm is. "You don't even know where the regeneration pod is, do you?" Simien said, jumping Zilemm. "Oh, that's where you are mistaken. I feel the biowaves send out by it, unlike your animalistic body. At first, I thought it was just some random interference, but thanks to your Gourmand friend I will use it to triple my abilities!" Zilemm threw a smokescreen eggplant and Simien was blinded, while Zilemm made his escape. Simien escaped the smokescreen, but he couldn't see Zilemm. He went to Vorkus. "He's tracking the biowaves now to find the regeneration pods, thanks to you." Simien said. "Fine, go warn Zynon and Ic, and I'll, um, eat another sandwich." "You are so useful right now." Simien slapped the Polytrix. "Airspeed!" Airspeed dashed with superspeed towards the Nave Especial. He reached it, and Zynon and Ic were still working on the regen pods. "Having 'fun' yet Simien?" Zynon asked. "There's a evil Flowerana who's after the regen pods to become more powerful or something! We need to stop him before he gets here!" Airspeed said. "What?" Ic asked, and a vine came out of the ground. Zilemm came out of it. "Hello again. I see you've gotten here before me. Impressive." Zilemm threw a grenade and knocked back everyone near it, and made a smokescreen. "What did you do there, Simien?" Zynon asked. "Saved people from an evil plant monster, that's what!" A weird sound was heard, and Zilemm was laughing evilly. He came out of the regen pod much bigger than before. "I'm taking you down, Zilemm!" Airspeed dashed through Zilemm. Zilemm almost instantly regenerated it. He kept dashed into him, but Zilemm wrapped him up. "You can't beat me!" Zilemm threw a grenade in his face. Ic started freezing him, but he kept reheating himself. Zilemm laughed evilly as they failed to beat him. "Okay, Airspeed is useless against him." Simien reverted, and activated the Polytrix again. "Absorbat!" Absorbat fired a black laser, and Zilemm started withering, while Absorbat became stronger. "NO! What are you doing!?" Zilemm withered up, and collapsed to the ground. The team looked at the withered Zilemm. "I...will have...my revenge..." Zilemm said. He threw his last smokescreen eggplant, and ran away with the remainders of his strength. Absorbat reverted back. "What the hell was that?" Zynon asked. "I have no clue, but it was fun." Simien said. Meanwhile, in the city, Vorkus was eating his well deserved sandwich. THE END Aliens Used *Forestfire *Absorbat (2x, debut) *Dragonfly (debut) *Airspeed (debut) Characters *Simien *Vorkus *Ic *Zynon Villains *Zilemm *Lettucepult *Plant Monsters Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes Category:Simien 10